Iain Bowie
BACKGROUND INFORMATION ' '''GENDER: Male ' '''AGE: 17 BIRTHDAY: May 3, 2002 ' ' BUILD: Slightly Overweight OCCUPATION: High School Student HAIR: Brown ' '''EYES: Brown ' 'HEIGHT: 6'3" (1.91m) ' '''WEIGHT: 250 lbs (113.6 kg) BROTHER: Aidan Bowie ( Younger Brother ), Neil.A.Bowie, Rodrick Bowie ( Older Brothers ) ' '''PARENTS: Neil.D.Bowie ( Father ) Yuko Bowie ( Mother ) ' '''INFORMATION Iain Alistar Bowie is a half-sottish,half-japanese student at schools such as Noelani Elementary School, Stevenson Middle School and Roosevelt High School. He is a boy born with Autism which results into him lacking discipline. He is also the organizer of this wiki. In 5th grade all throughout the years of middle school Iain is kind person that tries to treat everyone fairly and with respect. But later in Iain's later years he acts more of an anti-hero due to that he becomes more irritable and impatient as high school starts to get harder and when people become more deceiving and disloyal. In 9th grade for football it didn't really count for him due to that mostly he was just watching and not doing anything. Even though he was there he had missed more then half of the season so it really didn't count. In 10th grade mostly he was just horsing around even if he would encourage people. In 11th grade half of the year he was horsing around but then later he decided to take it seriously by pushing himself. In 12th grade Iain pushes himself and the team does way better and even though things don't go the way they should go he still keeps a positive attitude. Well mostly in the game because it's more fun. Iain is a person that is funny but in a weird way and can be annoying but sometimes is redeemable. APPERANCE ''' Iain is a tall somewhat overweight and slightly muscular man who has brown eyes, light skin, dark brown hair which looks more black that is sometimes light when he goes into the water which happens a'lot. In the Family to his brothers he is the 3rd Tallest Brother. In his younger years he was very overweight until then he started working out, snacking less and pushing himself to his limits. He has also always been tall and he hit 6 feet when he was in 9th grade and he gains the brown eyes from his mother and the light skin from his father making him a Happa Haole. Iain is also much taller then his Japanese Side of the Family due to Iain's Genetics. he is also 3 inches taller then his father who is 6'0" ( 185 cm ) due to the genetics. But his brothers are like taller then 6'0" so it kinda makes sense. '''PERSONALITY In Iain's Earlier Years he was a chill person. Patient and Nice but as the years went by people became meaner and selfish where he would learn how to roast people so he would sometimes use it as an advantage when he had the good roast. In his earlier years he was very lazy and the thing that he still is is irresponsible where he has misplaced his football helmet 3 times which results into him going on a wild goose chase just to find the helmet. Iain is also much taller then his Japanese Side of the Family due to Iain's Genetics